


Typically Us

by baeconandeggs, Supreme_Overlord



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romance, Roommates to lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Overlord/pseuds/Supreme_Overlord
Summary: Baekhyun had always liked Chanyeol





	Typically Us

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** Dear prompter, I’m sorry for butchering your prompt and turning it like this. G and T, thank you for your help even when you were busy and my H, Thank you for listening to my whines and complaints and for always being there for me. You know I love you the most right? And I’d like to specially thank my Beta J, for coming to my rescue and saved me at the last minute. When I was writing this, problems that I couldn’t dodge came piling up one after another even to the day I submitted. And I felt like the universe didn’t want me to write but thanks to you, I managed to complete it on time. And Dear Mods, thank you for your patience and for organizing this fest.  
> And to anyone who might be reading this, I’m sorry it was rushed but thank you for reading it anyway. I promise I’ll do better next time.
> 
> Catch me on twitter @chanbaekish or whateva (¬_¬)

**“To you, I’d give the world**

**To you, I’ll never be cold.**

**‘Cause I feel that when I’m with you,**

**It’s alright, I know it’s right.**

**And the Songbirds are singing like they know the score.**

**And I love you, I love you, I love you like never before.”**

 

**-Songbird (Fleetwood Mac)**

  
  


The sounds of skin slapping harshly against one another, accompanied by heavy grunts and desperate moans of pleasure filled the room. The air smelled of sex, thick with desire and warmed by the last rays of sunlight that peeked through the bedroom window. It was a perfect scene for such carnal intimacy.

“Oh god. Chanyeol”

Baekhyun moaned as his roommate roughly fucked into him. He was lying with his face down, ass up in the air as Chanyeol wreaked havoc to his body with his cock. His asshole was red and swollen, slicked with lube and some even trailed down his thighs, making Baekhyun feel even dirtier.

They had just come back from university when Chanyeol attacked his lips on the couch right there and then. Like always, one thing led to another and Baekhyun had blown him on the couch they used to watch their T.V on. Chanyeol’s cock tasted like every other cock Baekhyun had had in his mouth before yet, there was something distinct about Chanyeol that made Baekhyun always hungry for his cock, whether it was for his mouth or ass. 

He was drooling on the sheets by now, frustrated because it felt so good and he wanted to come so badly. The bed creaked noisily at every thrust and Baekhyun wanted more, he wanted Chanyeol to destroy his ass. He reached behind with both his hands in desperation and spread his ass, goading for more of Chanyeol’s cock inside him.

“Please Chanyeol… Give me more”

He sobbed and Chanyeol cursed before he manhandled Baekhyun, flipping him on his back as if the man weighed nothing.  Chanyeol’s rough movement caused his cock to slip out and Baekhyun whined at the loss of the taller’s cock inside his ass. He was horny, always so horny for his roommate and he treasured moments like this, moments where he could let Chanyeol use him according to his desires.  Chanyeol quickly slid back in one go and Baekhyun’s eyes rolled back at the intensity of the pleasure it caused. The tallerl’s hands grabbed the back of his thighs and pushed his legs apart, jackhammering into him straight away and Baekhyun screamed as his prostate was abused by the thick head of the taller’s shaft.

“Fuck Chanyeol right there!”

He screamed.

“Hnnngg. So thick! So good!”

His loud moans reverberated throughout the apartment walls and Chanyeol let out a curse at such salacious sound.

“Fuck! You like my cock Baek?”

The taller huffed and Baekhyun nodded as he looked up at his roommate through hazy eyes.

“You like it when I fuck open your ass? Ughhh…So fucking tight.”

The taller moaned out and Baekhyun felt his orgasm approaching. He quickly grabbed his cock and started jerking himself and came with Chanyeol’s name on his lips.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum”

Chanyeol grunted as he started going even faster. He leaned down and captured Baekhyun’s lips as he emptied his balls inside Baekhyun’s ass.

They were both twenty two years old university students that year, Chanyeol majoring in Business while Baekhyun took up Humanities. They met four months ago and Baekhyun moved in a month after. The coincidental meeting took place because of Chanyeol’s old neighbor, who Baekhyun had apparently been seeing at the time. It happened on a Friday night, five days away from the beginning of a new semester. Chanyeol had to rouse from his sacred sleep due to the ruckus outside his apartment. When he opened his door, he was greeted with the sight of a short man who was channeling all his anger on the door adjacent to apartment, slurring and hiccupping amongst a string of colorful vulgarities. Just as he was about to tell the disrupter to fuck off or possibly threaten to call the police, another guy came to the rescue and pulled Baekhyun away while yelling at him about how stupid he was being. The next night, Baekhyun came again. Chanyeol had just come back from his weekly grocery shopping at the convenience store down the street when he spotted the tiny male standing in front of his neighbor’s door, looking like a lost child.

“Ummm.. He moved out four days ago,”

He had simply stated the truth. Baekhyun seemed a little down upon hearing that information, if his somber “Oh..” was any indication. Then he spotted Chanyeol’s face under the shitty lighting in the corridor and his face lit up like a Christmas tree as he excitedly bounced towards Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun asked with delight but Chanyeol couldn’t remember seeing the guy anywhere before.

“How did you know my name?”

Chanyeol questioned in return and Baekhyun’s grin widened, eagerly opening his mouth to answer but then deflated as his shoulders slumped.

“Ahhhh… you probably don’t know me,”

He had muttered with a pout. Turned out they went to the same high school and it’s not really Chanyeol’s fault that he didn’t know Baekhyun back then because they were placed in different classes throughout high school. Being part of a band, Chanyeol was quite popular around school and that’s how Baekhyun came to know him.

Their second encounter came shortly when the new semester began and they had a drink to celebrate it. It turned out that they both were going to hang out together a lot because coincidentally, both their respective friends, Kyungsoo and Jongin had started dating over the break. And a month after their second encounter, Baekhyun had moved into Chanyeol’s apartment since his lease at his current one was coming to an end and they became chummy as ever over a few weeks. The move was a peaceful transition since their personalities clicked instantly seeing as they shared the same topical sentiments, even their humor codes matched perfectly. They’d teased Junmyeon about his crush on Bae Joohyun from the dance department and Yifan for being a dumb ‘walking Adonis’ who was always oblivious to the girls fawning over him. Their only difference was that while Chanyeol liked to go out and have fun, Baekhyun opted to stay indoors and play games instead. 

But the two of them fucking as if they’re in a relationship started recently though.  While Baekhyun had always been gay, Chanyeol only had girlfriends before and he was on the active side of the ‘fuckboy’ scale. It started one night when Chanyeol came home to Baekhyun sipping wine and watching his little dramas on the T.V. Chanyeol wanted some of the wine too but Baekhyun was having none of that. They had a little wrestling match on the couch and Baekhyun out of frustration since his gym freak of a roommate was having the upper hand, took a big swig of the drink and pulled Chanyeol harshly. Then, he slotted their lips together.

While Baekhyun backed away like he’d burnt Chanyeol, the taller just remained in his position, blinking rapidly and trying to comprehend the situation. He didn’t look offended when he turned to look at Baekhyun. Instead, his face remained passive even as he leaned closer and kissed Baekhyun again. Maybe it was the heat of the moment thing or a mere curiosity, Baekhyun didn’t want to think anything at all. All that mattered at that moment was Chanyeol was kissing him. Fuck! Chanyeol was kissing him and it felt so good. With a sudden burst of bravery, he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol and kissed him back just as feverently, lips slotting against lips and tongues clashing for dominance.  But this incident didn’t result in sex since it became awkward after Chanyeol’s phone rang and he had to answer it, kind of like a scene that would happen in some cliché novels. 

Chanyeol tried to forget about the incident, going so far as fucking different girls because he wanted to wash away the image of Baekhyun being pliant and yielding in his arms. But when Baekhyun came back one morning with hickies dotting his neck, he couldn’t simply dismiss the disappointment the sight caused. Chanyeol had always acknowledged Baekhyun’s beauty; Baekhyun had always been a pretty sight from the beginning. And maybe, just maybe it was the awareness of Baekhyun’s preference for guys that made Chanyeol sometimes wondered if he could do all the things the others guys did to make the smaller feel good. Especially on the days Baekhyun wore the shortest shorts, displaying his slim legs and perky ass. He often contemplated if Baekhyun wanted him in the same way, but it seemed like Baekhyun did too. Because one night, they had a round of drinks with the guys and both had come back home after they had gotten quite drunk. 

Baekhyun especially had been handsy with Chanyeol even on their way home and Chanyeol didn’t seem to mind. Once they had gotten inside, the smaller kissed him against their door, and slurred on and on about how he wanted to suck Chanyeol’s cock between sharp breaths and rapid heartbeats. He blew him on their couch that night and Chanyeol couldn’t say no when his wet dream was coming true. He fucked Baekhyun on his bed, greedily taking each orgasms after orgasms and finding himself wanting more.

That was a month ago and now it had become a regular thing. Both never tried to probe on the issue of where their relationship stood and avoided the topic with blind eyes. They settled on just plain raw fucking with no feelings and they seemed contented with that. 

That evening, Baekhyun woke up to the sound of his ringtone and he answered it sluggishly, still drifting between sleep and consciousness.

“Hello”

He croaked out and Chanyeol moved in his sleep, his hold on Baekhyun tightening.

“Byun Baekhyun. Get your ass over. We’re waiting for you”

Luhan’s voice screamed from the speaker and Baekhyun looked at the time and it was already eight in the evening. He groaned and promised his friend that they’ll be there in ten. He hung up and turned to his roommate to wake him up. He was a little tired and even though he loved indulging in thigh-burning sex with Chanyeol but the latter being remarkably bigger than him sometimes took toll on his rather slender and puny body. He winced when felt his thighs tremble on his way to the bathroom to empty his bladder. Damn Park Chanyeol and his strength!

 

When they reached the pizzeria they always frequented on Friday nights, everyone was there except for Sehun and  Jongin. Luhan scolded them like they just committed the biggest crime and they just nodded, without really listening because honestly, they were already used to Luhan and his dramatic ways.

After Luhan shut his mouth, they engaged themselves in casual conversation. The place was packed and the ambiance was comfortable. It was already spring, but the A.C in the eatery made Baekhyun a little cold and he snuggled up to his roommate.

“You should’ve worn a jacket. Look at yourself cozying up to your roommate. You look like a cold puppy.”

Luhan chided him and Baekhyun just stuck out his tongue at the blonde.  They made their orders and everything was peaceful until Jongin and Sehun walked in. Jongin looked tired while Sehun had the most mischievous smirk on his face when he spotted someone at the table. They all chorused their greeting at the two latecomers except for one who didn’t even bother to look at the duo.

“Good evening gentlemen…”

Sehun greeted with a cheeky smile on his face before he turned to the person who was busy pouring water into his glass.

“…and Luhan.”

He added with a dramatic flair. Luhan still wouldn’t look at him and rolled his eyes instead.

“Fuck you”

He gritted before he took a sip of the water. Sehun just smiled at the colorful but harmless reply and took his seat between Minseok and Kyungsoo. Even though they had been classmates for over a year, Sehun and Luhan really didn’t go well together. It all started at a freshmen’s party where Sehun had drunkenly mistaken Luhan for a girl and Luhan, who considered himself to be a very 'manly' man didn't really take it well and had given the tall noodle a black eye. It could've been a merry affair, and possibly the start of a beautiful friendship but due to the petty behavior that the two choose to indulge in, they ended up in some twisted, cynical friendship that both would vehemently deny. But since they belonged to the same circle, they had no choice but to hang out with the other, but not without throwing snarky remarks whenever a chance presented itself.

Baekhyun laughed at Luhan who in turn whacked him on his head. That made the former whined to Chanyeol and the taller just shook his head and laughed.

"You deserved it"

"I deserve to be loved"

"No you don't"

"Wow. Park Chanyurr. I'm hurt. I'm moving out"

"I'll help you pack".

Baekhyun gave him a mocking glare and Chanyeol ruffled his hair. Kyungsoo who had been witnessing their exchanges in silence smiled a little but brushed it off when his boyfriend asked why he was smiling so creepily. The whine that Jongin let out when he whacked the back of his head felt satisfying.

The atmosphere was familiar and Baekhyun felt at peace.  When they decided to hit the club after dinner, Baekhyun turned down the invitation saying he was tired. He wasn’t lying, he was really sleepy. Kyungsoo volunteered to drive him back home since he had to pass too because of a report he had to finish. 

The drive back was quiet and Baekhyun found himself nodding off to Paul Kim’s ‘Every day, Every moment’ playing in the car tape. They bid each other goodbye at Baekhyun’s apartment entrance and Baekhyun trudged towards their abode. When he reached there, he slumped down on the bed and drifted off to sleep without bothering to take off his clothes.

When he woke up, the lights were still on and the space next to him was empty. But there was the sound of water running in the shower and he got up from the bed. Chanyeol’s clothes were on the empty chair next to the bed and Baekhyun figured the guy must have been showering. He hadn’t taken one either, so he quickly got out of clothes and went inside to join Chanyeol.

Said guy was humming to himself while shampooing his hair and shrieked loudly when he saw Baekhyun through the mirror.

“The fuck Baek! You scared the crap out of me. I thought you were sleeping.”

Baekhyun laughed and walked closer.

“I was. Move aside you scardy cat. I haven’t showered either”

He said as he reached for the shampoo and Chanyeol grumbled something under his breath. Baekhyun just grinned at him stood under the warm water. 

“How was the night out?”

“Fine. Luhan almost burnt Sehun’s hair.”

Baekhyun cackled at that.

“I wish I was there. Ugh…they’re so into each other”

Baekhyun said as he shampooed his hair and Chanyeol agreed.

“Minseok hyung and I made a bet. I said it’ll happen in two months and he said four”

 

After they dried themselves, they got into bed and Baekhyun was on Chanyeol in milliseconds. He kissed him straight on the mouth and Chanyeol smiled into the kiss as he let Baekhyun devoured him. It soon became intense and Baekhyun reached down to Chanyeol’s boxers and cupped his dick.

“Baek…wait. We did it in the evening.”

He said as he detached his lips from Baekhyun’s assault.

“I don’t care”

Baekhyun whispered as he stole another kiss.

“I wanna do it again.”

“But you said you’re tired.”

“Not anymore. I slept it off. Now let me suck your cock”

He huffed out in frustration as he sat between Chanyeol’s legs and peeled down his boxers. Chanyeol couldn’t say no anymore and all the denial at the tip of his tongue died when Baekhyun licked the tip of his cock and then started jerking it into hardness.

“You can just sit back and enjoy the show. I’ll do all the work”

He said before engulfing his cock whole and Chanyeol let out a curse. There’s something special about the way Baekhyun sucked his cock. He’d always sucked it sloppily with a lot of saliva, slurping around the girth as if it’s the tastiest thing ever. His techniques were always precise, noisy and sloppy, as if he knew what Chanyeol liked from the beginning. Baekhyun then started deep throating him, breathing in through his nose and Chanyeol was the one choking because it felt so tight and hot.

“Fuck”

He cursed as he pushed down Baekhyun’s head further, making him choke. Baekhyun struggled after a few seconds and Chanyeol let go of his hold. The smaller gasped for breath and stared at Chanyeol hungrily. Chanyeol’s sanity was thrown out the window at the sight. Fuck! Baekhyun looked so hot like this. He pulled him for a bruising kiss and tasted himself on Baekhyun’s mouth.  Then he pulled him back by the hair and licked the seam of the smaller’s lips.

“You want me to fuck you that much huh? Then show me that you deserve to. “

He husked out as he bit both Baekhyun’s upper and lower lip gently.

“Then I’ll fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk properly for a week”

He finished and then kissed him hard, proving that he meant everything. Baekhyun moaned and moved his hip which was now settled directly on Chanyeol’s naked crotch. They both moaned at the sensation before Baekhyun detached himself from the kiss. He got up and turned around and Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun’s perky ass covered by his shorts and started jerking himself slowly. 

“Stay back and enjoy this”

Baekhyun whispered, and then positioned his feet apart. He pulled his shorts off, bending in front of Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol stifled a moan at the sight of Baekhyun’s naked ass the smaller’s position allowed his cheeks to spread and Chanyeol’s eyes feasted on his hairless rim, looking so tight.

Baekhyun, then, turned around and lay down on the bed after propping the extra pillows behind him. He leaned on the pillows, legs spread apart, presenting his most intimate parts to Chanyeol, only to Chanyeol. Then he sucked on his fingers, wetting them with his saliva and with the sultriest stare directed at his roommate, he moved them down to his hole to start playing with it. He circled his rim first and then put one in slowly. He was still quite loose from their previous session but still he wanted to give a show to Chanyeol. He moaned as he put another one in and moved them around in a circular motion and Chanyeol moaned.

“That’s so fucking hot”

He still had one hand on his cock, lazily stroking it and Baekhyun smirked before he let a third finger join and started moving them in and out.

“Oh fuckkkk..”

He moaned and Chanyeol couldn’t help himself anymore. He pulled Baekhyun by the leg and got on top of him. He discarded his shirt and Baekhyun did the same. He moved to Baekhyun’s erected nipples,already so pink and so hard and he sucked, bit and licked them alternatively. 

“Oh Chanyeol”

Baekhyun moaned in pleasure then Chanyeol suddenly grabbed him by the back of his thighs and pulled his legs over him, almost bending him in half. Chanyeol spread his ass cheeks with one hand and licked his rim, Baekhyun shivered. Chanyeol continued licking him languidly; sometimes poking Baekhyun’s already loose hole with the tip of his tongue and Baekhyun was going crazy.

“Nghhh. Chanyeol …so good. Fuck”

Chanyeol’s cock was throbbing by then; he needed to be inside the smaller now before his cock combusted. So he quickly grabbed the lube from the nightstand and spread it on his cock and around Baekhyun’s rim. He then positioned himself and slowly slid inside.

“Oh yesss…”

He exhaled harshly as his cock was engulfed by a hot wet hole. He started with short jerky movements in order to let Baekhyun adjust to his girth. The smaller soon whined at him, urging him to speed up and Chanyeol grunted and started going in swift motions, rocking his hips back and forth.

“Oh Yes!”

Baekhyun screamed. The sensation was overwhelming, how the taller’s cock entered his slick walls and how his prostate was hit with every thrust. He wanted more, he always wanted more, always wanting Chanyeol to fill him up in all places.

“Fuck..Yeol..lemme ride you.”

He cried out and Chanyeol was in no position to deny that. Baekhyun riding his cock was the sexiest sight ever. He quickly moved over to the bedframe and leaned on it and Baekhyun was even quicker to put one leg over Chanyeol and then at his side. He positioned Chanyeol’s cock against his hole and sank down. The moans they both let out were filthy and the room was soon filled with squelching sounds of Baekhyun’s ass sinking and ascending on the taller’s girth.

Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun’s ass, letting the flesh jiggle and Baekhyun moaned again. The smaller’s ass was clenching around Chanyeol’s cock in a tight wet clasp, slicked with lube and pink from being fucked so thoroughly. Baekhyun, deciding to be cheeky slowed down his movements and started swiveling his hips, letting his walls to be touched all around by Chanyeol’s length. The pace was agonizingly slow and it wasn’t enough, Chanyeol needed more so he pushed Baekhyun on his back, his cock still inside the smaller than he started going wild, punching the smaller’s prostate with every thrust.

“Your ass feels so good sucking me in like this Baekhyun-ah”

Chanyeol moaned and Baekhyun was incoherent by then, his on-coming orgasm felt so strong and his back arched as he screamed a silent scream because it felt so fucking good.

Oh…nhghhh…”

He made unintelligent noises as his asshole spasmed around Chanyeol’s cock and he came untouched, thighs trembling as he wheezed out. Chanyeol came soon after and slumped over the smaller.

 

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol’s sleeping face. They had been sharing the same bed on certain days now. He woke up at 9;48 and he would’ve freaked out if it was another day but it was Saturday, and Saturday meant no classes. So instead of getting up, he resorted to staring at his roommate’s handsome face instead.  Chanyeol’s lashes were thick and long, and there’s a mole on the bridge of his nose. Baekhyun swore that Chanyeol had the most beautiful nose ever, the bridge was high and a little crooked, exuding a very masculine charm. He directed his stare lower and settled on Chanyeol’s plump lips. They were a little bit chapped but still they looked soft and pink in the morning light.

It’s true that Baekhyun liked everything about Chanyeol, from his face to his body to every little disposition. He was whipped, so whipped from the very first day and he wondered how Chanyeol would react if he found out that Baekhyun had liked him since high school. He still remembered the first day he saw him. They were still freshmen and Chanyeol and his band performed at the school festival and Baekhyun liked him at first sight. He still remembered how he would watch the tall lanky boy in the cafeteria during lunch or from their window when Chanyeol’s class were having gym period out in the field. They never talked then. Chanyeol was on the popular side while Baekhyun was just the class clown. 

Baekhyun had never thought they would meet again and buried his feelings in the pit of his heart after they finished high school. He joined the military right away and then enrolled in their university as soon as he got out. Chanyeol enlisted a year later than him and that’s why they only met that year. And then his feelings for the giant started to bloom again.  

Chanyeol stirred in his sleep and Baekhyun smiled in adoration. He was lucky to be where he was right now, even though Chanyeol wasn’t aware of his feelings and that Chanyeol might never know. But he guessed it’s alright because his roommate wasn’t gay in the first place. Maybe he was just an experimental phase for Chanyeol, but for him, to be held in Chanyeol’s arms like he was the most precious thing was satisfying for now.

 

“Chanyeol-ah”

Baekhyun peered from the taller’s bedroom door and Chanyeol looked up from the book he was currently reading. It was already noon and they haven’t seen each other since breakfast three hours ago, both busy with their books and assignments.

“Supp Baek?”

Chanyeol smiled at him and Baekhyun ran to the bed Chanyeol was currently and jumped on it.

“Oofff”

Chanyeol huffed out as the bed bounced with Baekhyun’s weight.

“Got tired of studying already?”

Chanyeol snickered at him and Baekhyun whined at his roommate.

“Ugh. I hate studying. Why do we have to study?”

He said as he made himself comfortable, using the giant’s lap as a pillow.

“Videogames aren’t gonna pay your bills Baekhyun-ah”

“But studying will?”

He asked mock-innocent and Chanyeol hit him on his head with the book.

“Aishhh…Park Chanyurr…”

“Go away. I’m studying”

“But I’m booooored”

“I’m not. Goodbye”

Baekhyun growled and turned his head, then bit Chanyeol’s thigh in retaliation.

“Ouch. What the fuck. Are you a dog?”

“Hehehe..”

Chanyeol glared at him and Baekhyun shot him the cutest smile. Chanyeol just rolled his eyes before he turned his attention back to his book. Baekhyun stayed in his position for a while before he turned his body to the side, facing Chanyeol. He then realized that he basically was face to face with Chanyeol’s crotch and Baekhyun suddenly got excited with the prospect of what he could do in such position. He started squirming on his position until Chanyeol turned his attention on him with furrowed brows. Baekhyun then started rubbing his cheek against Chanyeol’s crotch, nuzzling his clothed member as he stared up innocently at Chanyeol.

“Yah. Byun Baekhyun. What do you think you’re doing?”

Chanyeol shouted and Baekhyun just nuzzled further, his fingers clutching Chanyeol’s shirt at the side.

“I wanna suck you off”

Baekhyun mumbled with a pout and Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair.

“You and your randomness….”

He said exasperatedly and Baekhyun just smiled cheekily before he let his hand inside Chanyeol’s sweatpants. Chanyeol’s cock was still limp and Baekhyun caressed it and Chanyeol let out a hiss. He then got up on all fours and pulled out the taller’s cock which was slowly coming to life. 

Settling himself between his roommate’s thighs, he grabbed the shaft again and whispered in his ears.

“I promise I’ll make you feel good Chanyeol-ah”

He thumbed the tip and Chanyeol cursed. Baekhyun smirked and pecked Chanyeol on his neck before he crouched down and licked the half-erected cock from the base to the tip, then let his tongue did wonders there; circling the slit skillfully.

“Fuck”

Chanyeol moaned and threw his head back and Baekhyun took him whole as if he was born to do it, as if he was born to make Chanyeol feel good. 

“Nghh.., So good Baekhyun-ah”

Baekhyun took him deeper.

“No one would believe from your face that you have such sinful mouth”

Chanyeol grunted out, head delirious with pleasure.

“So fucking cute but way seductive,”

Baekhyun licked him sloppily and then down his balls and Chanyeol was so close. 

“I want you to cum in my mouth Chanyeol-ah. I will eat it all up”

Baekhyun whispered and proceeded to deep throat him once again.

“Fuck Fuck Fuck!”

Chanyeol cursed as he released his cum down Baekhyun’s throat as per request. He wheezed as his orgasm subsided and Baekhyun smiled up at him, feeling accomplished. Before Chanyeol got a word out, he just jumped down from the bed and ran to his room to tend to his own erection.

They continued fucking regularly with Baekhyun initiating small but irresistible moves and Chanyeol always keened to him, always admitting defeat to whatever Baekhyun’s suggesting with his body. They fucked everywhere in the apartment, in the living room where Chanyeol ate Baekhyun’s ass out on the bean bag next to the T.V, in the kitchen where Baekhyun sucked Chanyeol’s cock against the counter and they had already lost count of the number of times they did in the bathroom.

Things suddenly took a turn one day when Chanyeol started hanging out with one girl from his class. Jinhee was her name, pretty as a flower and her body was every guy’s wet dream, just Chanyeol's type, Baekhyun was sure of it. He first met her when Chanyeol introduced her when they coincidentally met at the club they frequented. The boys looked at her with googly eyes, a teasing smile painted on each of their faces when they saw how chummy she was with Chanyeol. Baekhyun also had the same expression on his face with his friends because then, he hadn't put much thought into it..., simply assuming she was one of Chanyeol's acquaintances.

They still fuck regularly, almost every day because Baekhyun was a greedy fucker, always craving for Chanyeol's touches and affections. Chanyeol hadn’t said no to him yet.., sometimes even went as far as ambushing Baekhyun in the shower and fucking him hard after he fingered the daylights out of him. Sometimes they did it slow and hard and Chanyeol would eat his ass like it was his last supper, licking and digging until Baekhyun begged him to get inside.

Baekhyun never asked Chanyeol about his relationship with Jinhee though. He just couldn't, it wasn't his place to ask. He's just Chanyeol's roommate, and an occasional hole to put his cock in. Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol never wanted to be more than what they were now. And he was fine with that.

But he couldn't help but feel insecure when Chanyeol started coming home late some nights and would just fall asleep on the bed without talking to Baekhyun. Baekhyun couldn't wrap his head around it yet, why he would wait for Chanyeol to come home or why he would always hope that the dinner he ordered for two wouldn't go into waste.

But everything else was normal though, like how Chanyeol would still cook his meals and kissed him out of the blue.

"Yeol are you coming to that  **_Suljib_ ** with us tonight?"

Baekhyun asked as he did the dishes, scrubbing the stubborn stain of their frying pan in his pink gloves.

"Uhhhh...I have other plans tonight... I'm sorry Baek."

Chanyeol said without looking at him, huffing and puffing about in their living room, seemingly looking for something.

"Are you looking for your Business Ethics text again Yeol?”

Baekhyun sighed because Chanyeol was reading it last night on the couch while he was watching his drama. He had a tendency of forgetting where he kept his things after using them.

"Yesss "

Chanyeol groaned with frustration and Baekhyun smiled a little to himself. He knew Chanyeol so well now and even that tiny fraction of knowledge made him quite giddy.

"It's on your study table. You kept it there after you read it last night"

Baekhyun said without turning around. Then he heard the sound of hurrying footsteps on the floor followed by Chanyeol's shout of glee.

"What would I ever do without you Byun Baek?"

Chanyeol said as he placed a big wet kiss on Baekhyun's cheek, making him laugh a little.

"That's what I ask myself on a daily basis"

Baekhyun replied cheekily.

"Ughh...I'd love to make out with you but i have to go now or else I'll be late for first period."

Chanyeol said as he put on his shoes on their doorway.

"What plans do you have tonight? Nyurra. It's been a while since we had a good drink with the guys"

Baekhyun asked as he rinsed his favorite cup, the one with the puppies that Chanyeol got him for no reason.

"I have a study date with Jinhee tonight. Tell the guys I'm sorry and that I'll come next time."

Chanyeol said without looking up. Baekhyun kept his eyes on the tap when he faked a happy 'see you later' as Chanyeol walked out their door.

That’s when realization finally hit him. It finally hit Baekhyun that he had been hoping for Chanyeol to requite his feelings all this time. In the beginning it wasn't like this, Baekhyun had hoped to be nothing more than fuck buddies. But somewhere along the way, it had taken another course and he had become greedy because everything became so domestic, so familiar as if they were a couple. Chanyeol was always so nice to Baekhyun, cuddling and fucking him when he wanted to, the soft kisses shared in the comfort of their home and the way Chanyeol would always sleep hugging him tightly, as if he's afraid of losing him. They had gotten used to them all in due time and that scared Baekhyun.

 

He slumped on the couch and exhaled a shaky breath. Chanyeol was going on a date with Jinhee. Technically it was a study date, but wasn't that still a date? He groaned, wiping his face with his hands. He really needed to get his shit together.

Their night out was fun as always, but Baekhyun felt it wasn't the same without Chanyeol. There was no one to tell him to drink slowly or cut the meat for him, there's no one to play footsies with him under the table, away from their friend's eyes. Kyungsoo and Jongin dropped him off and Baekhyun tried to keep a face and not let his misery shown until he was in the safety of their apartment.

 

Chanyeol enjoyed himself as he listened to Jinhee's chatter about how their professor scolded her for writing a completely different answer on their last test. Her smile was beautiful and her laugh addicting and Chanyeol couldn't take his eyes off of her. He looked down at her hands when she continued copying the notes and her hands were just as beautiful as her face. Her fingers were long and slim, just like Baekhyun's. But there's no beauty mark on her thumb like Baekhyun's. Baekhyun had the cutest beauty marks in unusual places, like said one on his thumb, then there's a tiny one on the upper right corner of his mouth, there's a few dotting his back and there's one on his left butt cheek and he smiled as he remembered how Baekhyun whined in embarrassment every time he pecked it.

"-Yeol. Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol jolted in his seat and that made his companion let out a gleeful laugh.

"What were you thinking about?"

"uh... "

"I hope it's about me"

She said coyly, fluttering her lashes in a flirty way Chanyeol was so familiar with. She had already made advancements here and there, letting him know that she's ready to jump on his cock anywhere. Chanyeol soon realized that she's a straight forward person and not the type to hesitate in getting what she wanted. And Chanyeol liked that kind of straightforwardness. And he would've made her choke on his cock several times already if wasn't for someone named Byun Baekhyun.

"What are you doing after this?"

Jinhee asked again with that flirty smile of hers.

"I guess I'll just go home and sleep"

Chanyeol replied, sipping the last of his iced Americano.

"Boo... Boring. Why don't we go out and have a little fun? I know this club that recently opened??"

Chanyeol knew where she was going with this. He knew where this would lead but then he thought about how Baekhyun would be disappointed in him. But would he? They never really drew a line properly on their relationship and Baekhyun had never hinted that he liked him. So why would he be disappointed if Chanyol fucks someone else? And honestly, it had been a while since he last fucked a girl and Chanyeol wondered how her pussy would feel? Would she feel as tight and hot as Baekhyun?  Would her body be warm and pliant like his small roommate? 

With those thoughts looming in his head, Chanyeol accepted her invitation with no hesitation.

He fucked her hard in her apartment with her face down and ass up. She was a screamer and Chanyeol loved it so he went harder until her body spasmed in an intense orgasm. Then he continued his thrust as her pussy became sloppier with her cum and Chanyeol didn't want to leave any parts of her walls remained untouched. He fucked her again and again until she could cum no more.

He left her apartment in the morning when she was still asleep. The weight of what he had done hadn't hit him yet because he was in full bliss. He had a taste of what a pussy felt like after a long time and with a girl as hot as Jinhee, he wouldn’t hesitate to do it again if another chance presented itself.

Baekhyun was already up and about when he reached home, all dressed up with his blue backpack in one of his hands.

"Oh...Chanyurr.. I was about to leave. I have an early class"

He said as he bounded towards Chanyeol.

"I'm glad you're back. I thought you were murdered or something"

The short guy joked and Chanyeol flicked him on his forehead, making him wince.

"Don't joke about things like that. You're gonna be the one missing me the most."

Baekhyun nodded seriously. Then he stood on his tiptoe and cup the taller's cheek.

"You're absolutely right."

He beamed and then pecked him on the lips with a loud smack. Then he suddenly stood still, as if in shock and Chanyeol wondered what happened. But then the guy just laughed and kissed him again.

"Take a shower Nyurra. You stink"

 

Baekhyun plugged in his headphones and stared out at the window of the bus. No, Chanyeol didn't stink. He smelled of women's perfume and one-night stand. He exhaled shakily and leaned at the backrest. It would be a lie to say he didn’t see it coming, but just not this soon.

 

Baekhyun continued keeping a blind eye to everything since then. He would still cuddle Chanyeol, kissed him randomly, ate his food and made him listen to Abba every day. There was no change in the taller though; he still took care of Baekhyun like before.

"You're always out these days. We never get to do things together."

Baekhyun whined one day as he plopped down on Chanyeol who was watching T.V. His roommate grunted at his weight but settled himself so that Baekhyun could sit comfortably.

"Am I?"

He asked nonchalantly and Baekhyun turned to him and nodded a cute pout on his lips. Chanyeol gave a peck just because he could and Baekhyun just huffed and turned back around.

"What do you wanna do?"

He asked before he pecked the back of the smaller's head again. His hair smelled like strawberry...Baekhyun always smelled like strawberry.

"Oh I know. Let's go on a date! Outside!"

Baekhyun sounded enthusiastic and Chanyeol laughed into his hair.

"Alright a date outside. Where do you wanna go?"

"Well…People go to the movies, malls, amusement parks...and then have fancy dinner together"

Baekhyun replied and he leaned back to caress Chanyeol's hair over his head.

"You mean you’ve only done those?"

Baekhyun stopped his movements for a second. He wasn’t gonna tell Chanyeol that he hadn’t been on a date yet. He only had a few relationships in the past that were always physical, or where they had to date in hiding because his partner was scared of getting ousted. He cleared his throat and tried to laugh his lie off.

"Of course i have. I'm already twenty-three. I've served in the army"

"All right. Mr. Grown-up"

 

Baekhyun was beyond excited as he shuffled on his feet. He had purposely ditched his last class to get himself ready for their date. He arrived at the place that Chanyeol texted him during lunch half an hour earlier. They were supposed to watch a movie, eat dinner then walk around Han River. He couldn't believe that Chanyeol agreed to his random request again. Maybe..just maybe Chanyeol liked him too because why else would he agree to everything Baekhyun suggested and that made him giggled to himself like a fool.

"Don't hope for anything Byun Baekhyun. Just being with him is enough."

He scolded himself when he realized how dumb he was being. But his excitement turned into dread when two hours passed but Chanyeol was yet to show up. Baekhyun sat alone in the park bench craning his neck from time to time, looking for his tall roommate. He kept calling Chanyeol but his call was never answered. When the clock struck eight, Baekhyun walked into the nearest store to have a cup of Ramyeon. He didn't wanna have a heavy meal just in case Chanyeol decided to show up so that they can dine together in a fancy restaurant. Maybe they should go to that new Italian restaurant that Jongin and Kyungsoo went last week. He heard it was in that neighborhood. He was just about done with his noodles when his phone chimed indicating a text.

 

***"I can't make it today. Something came up. Sorry Baek :("***

Baekhyun had to walk home alone.

 

Chanyeol arrived at the apartment just after Baekhyun was done showering.

"Baek. I'm really sorry. Were you waiting for a long time?"

Baekhyun smiled at him.

"No. I went home after just before you texted"

Baekhyun couldn't believe how good of a liar he had become.

"Thank god"

Chanyeol sighed out in relief as he sagged down on the couch. He pulled Baekhyun onto his lap and inhaled his scent.

"I'm really sorry. Jinhee's car broke down and we had to wait for the tow truck and I went down to the workshop with her"

Baekhyun just hummed while playing with Chanyeol's hands.

"Jinhee...is a nice girl. Very pretty"

Baekhyun whispered after some time and he felt Chanyeol froze under him. But then Chanyeol quickly played it off with a laugh.

"What do you mean? You're the prettiest"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Man can't be pretty. I am handsome"

Baekhyun said as he jabbed Chanyeol's knee with his fingers. Chanyeol laughed some more before he tightened his hold on him.

"Hmm.. Maybe you're the only exception"

Chanyeol said before he touched Baekhyun's cheek and turned his face towards him. He kissed him square on the mouth, slow but precise as he licked every nook and corner. Baekhyun couldn't help his moans as he kissed him back fervently. Chanyeol knew him so well, knew the right things to say, knew all his weakness and once again Baekhyun couldn't help but surrender under his touch.

"Let's move to the bedroom"

Chanyeol husked out and Baekhyun knew where this would lead.

"But I've already showered."

He whined, grasping Chanyeol on the front of his shirt and Chanyeol kissed him again.

"We can shower again later."

Chanyeol fucked him twice that night, on the bed and in the shower.

 

A month passed and Chanyeol started changing bit by bit. He started avoiding Baekhyun's advances, hardly cuddled him and stopped initiating kisses altogether. But he still joked with Baekhyun, cooked him delicious food and sang along to Abba. Baekhyun realized that he was still the same Chanyeol but not quite because he avoided physical contact with Baekhyun. And that hurt the smaller more than he thought it would.

The last straw came when Chanyeol didn’t come home for two nights straight. Baekhyun decided that he should give the taller some space. Maybe it’s time for him to move out before things got more complicated.

When Chanyeol got home, the apartment was quiet. There's no Abba blasting on the speaker and no pitter patter sound of footsteps on the vinyl floor. The apartment looked like it was inhabited for a few days. He checked his room, Baekhyun's room and nothing was out of place. When Baekhyun didn’t come home by bedtime, he grabbed his phone and pressed his missing roommate’s number. 

But Baekhyun didn't answer his call. He called five more times but was disappointed each time. 

He received a text the next day.

**"I’m fine. A bit busy. I'll come home soon"**

But soon turned into three days and Chanyeol was yet to see Baekhyun. There were clothes in the hamper on the third day and Chanyeol was sure Baekhyun came while he wasn't there. On the fourth night, Baekhyun came back. Chanyeol was in the living room. The T. v was on but he paid no mind to it, just wondering where the hell his small roommate was. Then he heard their door unlocked with a beep.

"Where were you?”

Chanyeol wanted to shout or maybe throttle the little shit for disappearing on him. Baekhyun shot him a guilty smile and headed straight to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Out"

He answered simply after taking a huge gulp and Chanyeol leaned on the wall with his arms crossed as he looked at Baekhyun with a calculative stare.

"That's vague. I almost host a search party to look for you. I thought you were thrown away in a dumpster after you're dismembered"

Baekhyun laughed and Chanyeol thought this wasn't supposed to be funny.

"Relax daddy.I came back in one piece don't I?"

Baekhyun said, gesturing to his body to emphasize his point and Chanyeol just sighed and run a hand through his hair.

"I stink. I'm gonna go take a shower"

Baekhyun said as he made a face and dashed to his room. Chanyeol waited for him in the living room and thought of how to start a conversation first. Twenty minutes passed and he wondered what the guy was doing because it was way past his usual shower time. Just as he was about to barge into the smaller's room Baekhyun appeared in the living room again, all dressed up from head to toe.

"You're going out again? "

Baekhyun nodded before he twirled around in front of him.

"I look okay right?"

Chanyeol opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Baekhyun's ringtone.

"Yup. I'm coming"

He whined to his phone and Chanyeol reached his limit. He grabbed him by the arm in a strong vice and asked him ---

"Where the hell are you going?"

Baekhyun quickly squirmed himself out of his hold.

"Out."

"I don't like it when you're vague."

Baekhyun laughed.

"What do you mean you don't like it? I have a thing Chanyeol."

Chanyeol just shook his head as he took a step back.

"With who? Kyungsoo? "

"You know i have friends beside you guys Chanyeol."

Baekhyun said as he walked towards the door.

"I'll see you soon"

 

Baekhyun didn't come home for the next two days and when Chanyeol returned from his classes on the third day, Baekhyun's things were gone and there was a key on the table. He ground his teeth in anger and rang him up at once.

“Hello?”

“Byun Baekhyun what the hell is happening?”

“Oh..yeah…I called you but you didn’t pick up. Sorry Yeol, I was in a hurry”

It’s true he called but Chanyeol was in class so he couldn’t answer.

“No I didn’t mean that. I wanna know why you moved out.”

Baekhyun’s laugh rang from his speaker.

“Don’t be silly Yeol. I was supposed to only stay till I got a new place. I found one and the landlord told me to move in at once since the place is quite demanded by lots of students”

Chanyeol rubbed his eyes out of frustration. He knew Baekhyun would move out some day but not this soon. 

“Where exactly did you move in?”

He asked. There was someone speaking in the background, a guy judging from his voice and Baekhyun shushed the person before he talked to Chanyeol again.

“Just somewhere near the Uni. I’ll tell you next time Yeol. I have to go”

Then the line beeped indicating that Baekhyun had hung up. Chanyeol cursed at his luck.

 

“Why didn’t you just tell him you’re living with me?”

Minseok said as before he took a huge bite of his grilled cheese sandwich.

“I’ll tell him next time”

Baekhyun simply said and turned his attention back to the evening news.

“You know…”

MInseok started with a mouth full of food.

“You are acting like a housewife that ran away from home because his husband cheated or something”

“Shut up”

Baekhyun muttered as he pulled one of the throw pillows onto his chest.

“I can’t believe you practically bulldozed your way in here, hiding from your roommate. What did Chanyeol do to you?”

Minseok leered at him and Baekhyun sighed.

“Nothing. Hyung, don’t be stingy. Your apartment is sooooo huge and spacious and-“

“Not with you in it!”

Minseok glared at him.

“Anyway, don’t touch my food or I will kick you out”

Baekhyun just shot his Hyung the cutest smile he could manage.

 

It was hard meeting at their university since their departments were in different buildings. They didn’t cross path until a week later and Baekhyun brushed Chanyeol off with the excuse of meeting his professor.  Baekhyun tried his best to keep his feelings at bay, but he knew it wasn’t gonna happen in one night. He needed time to sort himself out and talking with Chanyeol wasn’t gonna make it better.

One night they all went out for a drink to celebrate Jongdae’s birthday. It was already the end of September and the weather was starting to become chilly. Baekhyun was glad he brought his bomber jacket incase because he felt the chill biting his skin, especially every time he caught Chanyeol’s eyes on him. Their friend seemed oblivious or pretended to be oblivious to the tension between the ex-roommates. It was Luhan who looked cozy in Sehun’s arm suggested that they played truth or dare and Junmyeon moaned about how old-school that game was. But all of them on the brink of being drunk accepted the idea when Luhan countered that they were not ‘manly’ enough to play a little game of truth or dare.

Yixing was the first target and they dared him to take his shirt off. Luhan chose dare too and Baekhyun hadn’t prepared himself to see is Hyung practically mauling their maknae with his lips. Ewww What the fuck! Kyungsoo chose truth and he confessed how much he liked when Jongin fucks him from the front with red cheeks. Baekhyun was wondering what the hell was wrong with his friends when his turn came around. He chose truth because he was already cozy in his seat and didn’t want to get up.

“How was your first date Hyung?”

It was Jongin who asked with an expected glint in his eyes and Baekhyun cowered in his seat.

“Ummm..My first date..?”

He asked timidly and all the guys nodded their head and Baekhyun swallowed nervously.

“Well…”

He started after clearing his throat awkwardly at the expectant audience. 

“My first date didn’t go well. The person didn’t show up so I ended up eating ramyeon in the convenience shop next to the park”

Baekhyun regretted mentioning the park because Chanyeol might know it was their supposed date. He could feel the taller staring at him from his peripheral vision and he avoided darting his eyes towards him at all costs.

“You poor thing”

Luhan said in a pitying tone and the others let out sighs of their own.

“Why are you all acting like you guys are the one who got stood up? Who’s next?”

He shouted to change the subject.

 

He was out at the balcony when Chanyeol joined him. The others were inside, drunkenly singing to girl-group songs.

“Hey”

Chanyeol greeted and Baekhyun smiled at him. There was an awkward pause before Chanyeol turned to him and looked at him seriously.

“That date…”

He started and Baekhyun knew where the conversation was heading.

“We should go in”

“Baek you’ve been avoiding me these past weeks and it makes me sad”

Chanyeol said, resignation clear in his tone.

‘What about me? Baekhyun wanted to ask.

“Sorry”

He muttered instead.

“Again I’m sorry about that day Baek..I-“

“It’s fine Yeol. It’s all in the past”

He cut him off but Chanyeol was having none of it.

“Let me apologize properly”

Baekhyun was tired of this. 

“I’m sorry Baek. But I still need to know why you had to move out so suddenly.”

There was nothing more to lose. He had enough of being an object in a chess game. He didn’t want to play anymore.

“I have feelings for you Chanyeol. That’s why I moved out”

Chanyeol froze in his position as he stared at Baekhyun with wide eyes.

“Whaaat…?”

He whispered.

“Wh-...How…What?”

Baekhyun cowered as he took a step back. Why the hell did he open his mouth? 

“I’m sorry Chanyeol”

He said with a sad smile before he rushed into the house to get away from his ex-roommate. He avoided Chanyeol that night at all cost. 

Chanyeol didn’t try to meet or call him the following week and Baekhyun truly believed that it’s the end. The silence lamented the fact that the taller never wanted him in the first place. But Baekhyun decided he was okay with that. Chanyeol already had Jinhee and he should move on too.

Chanyeol sought him out the next week, pulling Baekhyun to a secluded corridor when Baekhyun was waiting for Kyungsoo and Luhan to finish their classes. Their friends had known everything by now thanks to Luhan and his loose lips. The sneaky guy had managed to calculate everything out and had threatened Baekhyun with destroying his game consoles if he didn’t tell the truth. Of course Baekhyun had no choice but to yield to such dangerous threat.

“Baekhyun can we talk?”

Baekhyun squirmed in his position. He shouldn’t have waited out in the open like this. Plus Chanyeol didn’t want anything to do with him seeing how he was being avoided the previous week. And that made his resolution stronger and without bothering to look at Chanyeol’s face, he outright declined him.

“I’m busy right now”

“Please Baek”

But Baekhyun held his stance.

“Maybe some other time.”

“Baekhyun-ah…”

Just then Luhan and Kyungsoo appeared saving Baekhyun from his misery. Luhan pretended like nothing happened and chatted to both of them playing oblivious and Baekhyun had never been thankful to the asshole. 

Chanyeol didn’t give up and started calling Baekhyun but the smaller always rejected the calls and then came the text messages. It started with requesting for a meetup and then explanations on how he had acted when Baekhyun dropped the bomb but he never replied to those either. 

Baekhyun’s stance began to waver the next week and started to think that maybe he should let Chanyeol explain. He did confess out of the blue, he owed Chanyeol that much. But then he saw Chanyeol laughing and being cozy with Jinhee in the cafeteria and his mood was dampened with jealousy and self-pity for not being good enough for Chanyeol.

But Chanyeol still texted him, begging him to pick up his phone at least once and Baekhyun decided to end everything once and for all. He sent Chanyeol a text that he’ll be meeting him tonight in his apartment.

“Baek”

Chanyeol called out his name as soon as he opened the door and Baekhyun just nodded at him. He followed the taller to their living room without a word and sat on the couch, Chanyeol taking up the space next to his.

"How have you been? "

Chanyeol started and Baekhyun just wished he would get to the point without beating around the bush.

"Fine. What do you want to say to me? "

Baekhyun cut to the chase, putting on a tough facade because he wanted to get out of there soon. Chanyeol stared at him because of his brashness, seemingly out of words at the moment.

Then he grabbed him by the back of his head and descended his lips upon Baekhyun. Baekhyun gasped at the unexpected action and Chanyeol inserted his tongue as he kissed the smaller with fervor, as if he was trying to eat him up.

Baekhyun tears pricked the corner of his eyes and his heart throbbed at the thought of Chanyeol never caring about his feelings. The sadness turned into anger when Chanyeol asserted more dominance on him, as if Baekhyun was nothing but a toy for him to play with. Baekhyun went mad with anger, pain, and jealousy as he attacked back with vigor, taking dominance away from Chanyeol.

They pulled away when they were out of breath and Baekhyun pulled the currently-dazed Chanyeol into his own room and pushed him down the bed. There was so much anger in him right now and Baekhyun was bursting at the seams. His feelings overflowed and if Chanyeol wanted this then he'll get it.

He quickly stripped off his clothes and started taking off Chanyeol's too.

"Baek… what are you doing?"

Chanyeol asked tentatively as he struggled weakly against Baekhyun's assault. Baekhyun kept mum and after Chanyeol was naked as the day he was born, he knelt down on the bed and swallowed his limp cock.

"The fuck Baek! Get off me"

He said but Baekhyun kept his stance and he sucked and licked Chanyeol's cock until it was fully erect.

"Shut the fuck up. This was what you wanted right. That's why you've been bugging me all week. Is Jinhee not enough for you now? "

Baekhyun sneered after he let go of Chanyeol's cock with a loud pop. He quickly got into a standing position and placed his legs on both the sides of Chanyeol who stared up at him questioningly. Baekhyun then wet two of his fingers with his saliva.

"Baek..this isn't why I called you. I was trying- Oh fuck"

Baekhyun paid no heed as he crouched down on all fours and devoured Chanyeol's shaft again while he shoved he shoved his fingers up his hole. Baekhyun choked on Chanyeol's cock because the taller suddenly thrust his hips up when he sucked particularly hard.

"Fuck.. Baek…"

Baekhyun scrambled onto his legs again and then placed the taller's cock on his hole.

"Baek wait… you're not prepared enough for this…"

Baekhyun sank down on the thick cock and he winced at the burning sensation. He kept going down further until Chanyeol's shaft was buried to the hilt.

"This is how you've always seen me right… Ngghh"

Baekhyun gasped as he moved up and down.

"A hole to put your cock in...fuck..whenever you need one… "

And Chanyeol tried to reach out for him but Baekhyun swatted his hands away.

"Don't fucking touch me. You wanted this so much right?"

He said as he pointed an accusing finger at the taller.

"Then shut the fuck up. We're doing it my way"

The burn in his asshole was nothing compared to the one in his heart.

Baekhyun scrambled out of the bed as soon as Chanyeol subsided from his orgasm. With trembling hands, he quickly put on his clothes, trying to make a dash as early as possible. He hadn't cum yet and his cock was painfully hard and throbbing with Chanyeol's cum seeping out from his hole. He just finished putting on his socks when Chanyeol grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into his arms.

"Baek… please "

"Let me go"

He gritted with tears in his eyes.

"Get your fucking hands off me."

He shook off Chanyeol’s grip on his arm and turned to look at Chanyeol.

“We’re done. I don’t want anything to do with you”

He spat at the taller and then bolted out the door.

 

In the days that followed, Chanyeol stopped contacting him all together and that still hurt Baekhyun even though he was the one who told him to stop. The weight of everything that happened in Chanyeol’s apartment settled down on him and Baekhyun wanted to tear his hair out from shame. He couldn’t believe he had acted so stupidly. Minseok said he was acting like a baby throwing tantrum and Baekhyun sulked even more. His Hyung didn’t know what to with him so he just shoved a tub of ice-cream in his face.

“Just eat your feelings away”

He said with all the love he could manage. Just like that two weeks passed and Baekhyun started to feel slightly better. Even Minseok didn’t have to hide his ice-creams stack deep in the freezer, behind the frozen food anymore.

Saturday came around and Baekhyun just lay on his bed since he had finished all his works and reports due for the next month. Maybe getting his heart broken had positive effects too; he mused to himself. Being cooped up with nothing to do really enhanced his productivity with his studies. He was on the verge of falling asleep when the doorbell rang. Minseok was out with Jondae and Luhan so Baekhyun trudged towards the door, wondering who it could be. The sight that welcomed him when he opened the door made him freeze. Chanyeol stood there in his black jumper and shorts, a cap covering his hair and Baekhyun’s breath was knocked out from his lungs. 

“Hi”

Chanyeol said with a dimpled smile and Baekhyun tried not to melt away.

“Hi”

He replied but his voice couldn’t come up as strong as he intended to.

“Can I come in?”

Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded. 

 

They both sat in Minseok’s living room, with Baekhyun sitting as far away as possible. The air was filled with awkwardness and Baekhyun sucked in a breath when Chanyeol got up from his seat and plopped down right next to him.

“Will you listen to what I have to say now?”

Chanyeol asked tenderly and Baekhyun nodded, looking away.

“I miss you Baek. I miss you everyday. I think about you all the time.”

Baekhyun still wouldn’t look at him, staring at the TV instead.

“I was really angry when you moved out you know?”

Chanyeol continued and Baekhyun stared into the empty wall behind the T.V.

“But then you told me you liked me-“

“Chanyeol we don’t have to-“

Baekhyun interrupted as he got up from his seat, not wanting to hear anymore.

“Shh..just- Just hear me out okay. I promise I won’t disturb you after this. Just give me one chance Baek..”

Chanyeol pleaded and Baekhyun slumped back on the couch.

“I didn’t contact you after you confessed because I was confused. No and it’s not about my feelings for you…, it’s about your feelings for me.”

Baekhyun heart rang in its cage.

“I’ve never thought that you liked me. I thought I was the only one that caught feelings along the way. We never properly drew the line…”

Chanyeol said and he sounded small from his usual boisterous self.  Baekhyun kept silent, but his heart was about to fly out of his chest. Chanyeol liked him too? 

“You seemed disinterested in me except when it’s comes to sex…”

Chanyeol said with a laugh and Baekhyun’s cheeks flared up.

“Shut up”

He muttered with red cheeks.

“That’s why I started fooling around with Jinhee. I wasn’t aware of it at first but, then when I was with her, I always thought about you instead…”

Chanyeol trailed off. And Baekhyun waited with bated breath on what he had to say next.

“And when you confessed, I hated myself for driving you out from my life like that. I could’ve been good to you but instead I made you insecure like that. That’s why I didn’t talk to you that time. I needed to sort my feelings out …”

Baekhyun wiggled his pink toes. He wanted to say something but his mind was blank so he opted to stay quiet instead.

“I want you Baek. I’ve always wanted you, not just your body but your everything. So I came here hoping you’d give me a chance”

Baekhyun kept his eyes to the ground. He felt like crying but he held himself back. This wasn’t the time to break apart.

“Look at me Baek.”

Chanyeol said and Baekhyun turned to look at his ex-roommate.

“You don’t have to answer me right now. I’ll wait for you until you’re ready. Just..Just don’t shut me out yet. Please..”

Chanyeol begged and Baekhyun who was still at loss for words just nodded. Chanyeol smiled and leaned in. Baekhyun didn’t back away, allowing the taller to peck his cheek. 

“Whenever you’re ready Baek, you know where to find me.”

Chanyeol said before he walked out the door. 

Baekhyun thought about everything that had happened between them in the following days. No matter how much he twisted his feelings in one way or another, the conclusion always came up the same, that he still wanted Chanyeol. Feelings can’t change overnight and you can’t force yourself to stop it just because you want to. There was no more confusion on his parts, he wanted Chanyeol and Chanyeol wanted him just as much.

 

On the fifth day, Baekhyun finally broke. He took a long shower after class, mulling over his decisions. But he couldn’t just simply go like that and tell Chanyeol he still had feelings for him. That wasn’t very ‘Byun Baekhyun’, he needed a reason, a plan.

 

“Baek?”

Chanyeol looked surprised when he opened the door. His hair was damp and he was in a loose T-shirt and black sweatpants, clearly fresh from a shower and Baekhyun’s heart did a somersault at the sight. Chanyeol had always been a sight to behold. He looked down at what Baekhyun was holding and smiled.

“Is that for me?”

He asked and Baekhyun shook his head and held the pot of cactus close to his chest.

“This is for Lucy. She’s lonely and she needs a husband”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at Chanyeol who was controlling his laughter. 

“Is there something funny?”

“No. Not at all. Come on in”

Baekhyun directly went to his precious cactus that he called ‘Lucy’ on the windowsill that he bought on a whim two months ago and placed the one he bought on the way next to it. Chanyeol trudged behind him and watched the smaller’s action in adoration.

“Lucy misses you”

He said and Baekhyun just kept tending to his plants without bothering to reply. Chanyeol walked closer and enveloped him in his arms from the back.

“I miss you too”

Baekhyun melted right there and then. The familiarity of everything, the apartment, Chanyeol’s warmth and his smell caged him in and made him give up his tough façade. He turned around and buried his face on Chanyeol’s chest.

“I miss you too Chanyeol. And I’m sorry I was being difficult.”

He sniffled into the toned chest, breathing him in and Chanyeol held him tighter.

“God I thought I’d never get to hold you like this anymore.”

Baekhyun burst into tears, overwhelmed by everything and he started to babble whatever came into his mind.

“I’ve always wanted you Chanyeol. I’ve wanted you since high school and I’m sorry I didn’t tell-“

Chanyeol pulled his head away from his chest and held it so that Baekhyun looked at him.

“High School…? You mean..”

“Yeah.. I had a big fat crush on you since then”

Baekhyun nodded with a pout and Chanyeol sighed forlornly.

“You…You just…You’re clearly gonna be the death of me Byun Baekhyun”

He whispered before he kissed him on the lips, short and intense. Then he hauled him up and Baekhyun shrieked, hooking both his legs around the taller’s waist to keep from falling. Chanyeol walked to the nearest couch and sat on it with Baekhyun on his lap. He kissed him once, twice, thrice before he started giving small pecks everywhere; his nose, his eyes, his chin and Baekhyun giggled. Then Chanyeol held him tight for a moment and Baekhyun sighed in comfort.

“We’ll take this slow okay… Tomorrow will be the same, the next day too.”

Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun smiled up at him and nodded. Then Chanyeol kissed him again, devouring his lips and Baekhyun opened his mouth in earnest, reciprocating with the same intensity. Waves of pleasure coursed through his body as Chanyeol slipped his hands inside his shirt and caressed his stomach. Baekhyun bit his lips in retaliation. Chanyeol just smiled into the kiss as his hands continued their ministration. Baekhyun rolled his hips and Chanyeol gasped. Baekhyun repeated the action and Chanyeol cursed. 

“What happened to ‘we’ll take this slow’?”

He asked cheekily and Baekhyun kissed the side of his neck then bit his ear.

“Slow is for the weak. Now I have my favorite thing in the world in arm’s reach and I’m gonna make the most out of it.”

Baekhyun huffed and Chanyeol laughed.

“Awww…I’m glad I’m your favourite.”

“Not you babe”

Baekhyun smirked then he pulled out Chanyeol’s half-hard cock from the confines of his sweatpants.

“This…is my favorite”

“Why you….”

Chanyeol said with a growl and Baekhyun laughed before he knelt down in front of Chanyeol. 

“I’m gonna suck your soul out through you cock”

He said with a devious grin.

 

Baekhyun moaned as he rode Chanyeol hard and fast on the couch. He had kept to his words and had sucked the taller off until he came in his mouth. Then the taller fingered him until Baekhyun begged to let him ride on the couch.  

“Fuck Baek. Let me fuck you properly..”

Chanyeol wheezed out from his position and pushed Baekhyun onto a sitting position. The he grabbed both of the smaller’s leg so that his hips were elevated for Chanyeol’s cock to go in.

Chanyeol then fucked him at a brutal pace. He felt so thick and hard and Baekhyun screamed in pleasure on every thrust, the tip of Chanyeol’s cock hitting his sweet spot.

“Cha-Chanyeol….fuck.”

The smaller wheezed out as he looked up at his lover, face debauched and sweaty and Chanyeol stopped his movment and leaned down. The whine at the tip of his tongue died when Chanyeol captured his lips in a deep kiss, slow and precise, just the opposite to the crazed fucking they’re currently indulging in.

“Baekhyun, My Baekhyunnie..”

Chanyeol whispered before he gave one last peck on the smaller’s pink and swollen lips. Then he picked up his pace again before Baekhyun could say anything. Baekhyun soon felt his orgasm approaching and his back arched from the couch and toes curling as the pleasure intensified.

“So good Chanyeol. I’m gonna cum. I wanna cum on your cock Chanyeol…only your cock”

Baekhyun babbled as Chanyeol started even going faster, driving into his wet asshole with a full force and Baekhyun came in mere seconds, his asshole clenching spastically around Chanyeol’s cock as his cock shot out loads of cum on his naked chest.

“Fuck baby…so fucking hot”

Chanyeol moaned as his cock spasmed inside Baekhyun’s well-fucked hole, emptying his cum inside. He slumped down on Baekhyun and they kissed again. They cuddled naked on the couch and eventually fell asleep there while the sun finally set in the horizon.

 

**Three months later**

“I’m cold”

Baekhyun complained as they walked out of the convenience store hand in hand. 

“That’s why I told you to wear padding idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot. You’re the idiot”

They had just come back from a club, celebrating the last day of that semester. Baekhyun complained that he was hungry so they stopped at a restaurant to have some noodles the smaller claimed he was craving. Baekhyun was a bit drunk because Luhan dared him to down a whole bottle of Soju and Baekhyun accepted it, wanting to be a ‘manly man’. Chanyeol had to forego the drinks except for a can of beer because he had to drive themselves home.

He looked at his grumpy boyfriend who was snuggling up to him for his body heat. His nose was red from the cold and cheeks pink from Alcohol. He was the cutest thing in the world and Chanyeol couldn’t help but kiss him against his car. There was no one in the parking area as it was winter and late into the night.

“What was that for?”

Baekhyun asked breathlessly. Chanyeol just smiled down at him and pecked him again.

“Nothing. You’re just too lovely.”

 

They were set to go home the next day for Christmas vacation and this was their last night until the new semester next year. After the car was safely parked in the apartment parking lot, they went for a short walk to clear Baekhyun’s head. Chanyeol watched fondly as his tipsy boyfriend chased around a stray cat on the road.

“Yeol…the cat hates me”

He whined with a pout and Chanyeol just held out his hand to the smaller.

“Maybe it doesn’t like drunkards like you. Come on. Let’s go home”

Baekhyun frowned but took his hand nonetheless. They were walking hand in hand to their apartment in comfortable silence when Baekhyun suddenly giggled.

“What?”

Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun puckered his lips, asking for a kiss and Chanyeol seeing that no one was around, pecked him with a loud smooch.

“Ehehehe..”

The smaller giggled again as he rubbed his head on his boyfriend shoulder like a cat.

“I like Chanyeollie the most”

They were about to enter the apartment entrance when Chanyeol suddenly stopped on his tracks and turned to look at his boyfriend.

“I love you Baekhyun-ah”

Chanyeol suddenly said and Baekhyun froze on his spot for a few seconds until his cheeks reddened at the sudden confession. Chanyeol laughed and walked closer to his flustered babe, kissing the top of his head.

“I know you’re drunk but I wanted to tell you still”

But maybe such grave declaration tended to sober one up because Baekhyun didn’t feel drunk anymore. He smiled up at his tall boyfriend with flushed cheeks and whispered.

“I love you too..”

Then, they sealed it with a kiss. 

Baekhyun felt so complete at the moment, like everything was meant to be. He could’ve failed his exams and had to repeat a semester but he wouldn’t care. All that mattered was where they were right now. They didn’t need to fret over the past or fear the future. Chanyeol promised that everything was gonna be the same today, tomorrow and so on. They didn’t have to worry. Chanyeol was in love with him just as he’s in love with the taller.

And that’s more than enough.

 


End file.
